


Más allá de la amistad

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BL, Dulzura, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, amoradolescente, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Trunks se sentía muy solo debido a la falta de atención que recibía por parte de su familia. Por consejos de un amigo de su madre, Yamcha, decide invitar a una chica a salir.Pero, ¿por qué a pesar de tener a cualquiera a sus pies sigue sintiéndose incompleto?, ¿acaso es que en ninguna encuentra lo que tanto ha anhelado? ¿O será acaso que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más y no se había dado cuenta?*Truten*
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Más allá de la amistad

—Mamá, ya me voy—avisó.

—Sí, hijo. Cuídate—respondió sin voltear a verlo.

El pelilila suspiró y salió de la sala. Desde que su mamá se había embarazado había perdido toda atención de su familia. Antes tenía aunque fuera un poco, se sentía demasiado solo y nadie lo notaba. Su madre, la famosa científica Bulma Brief, se encerraba muchas veces en el laboratorio a crear inventos, o se encargaba de asuntos de la Corporación Cápsula.

¿Su padre? Se la pasaba entrenando gran parte del día, y no permitía el ser molestado. Recordaba con nostalgia aquellos entrenamientos juntos, porque era el poco tiempo de calidad que le dedicaba. Pero Vegeta, en su afán de superar a Goku, no quería descuidarse y dejó de entrenar con él. A veces maldecía el haberse avergonzado cuando su padre lo quiso abrazar por primera vez antes de sacrificarse para salvarlos de Majin Buu, ahora desearía repetirlo para poder sentir el amor de su padre aunque fuera una vez más.

¿Qué había de sus abuelos? ¡Por favor! Ellos eran demasiado distraídos y no le prestaban nada de atención ni a él ni a su alrededor. Siempre estaban en el jardín con los animales o tomando el té, pero no le hacían el caso suficiente a sus problemas.

Cuando se enteró que tendría un hermanito o hermanita se había alegrado demasiado. Es decir, por fin tendría con quien jugar, enseñarle cosas nuevas, tendría alguien con quien convivir. El ser hermano mayor le daría muchos privilegios, pero sobre todo podría querer tanto al bebé como fuera posible y sería su motivo para ser más fuerte: para protegerlo.

Jamás pensó ponerse celoso al ver cómo todos dejaban lo que hacían para ver a Bra. Era injusto incluso, su padre tardó ocho años en mostrarse cariñoso con él, ¿por qué con ella lo hizo desde el primer momento en que la vio? ¿Por qué su madre con Bra sí dejó de lado la ciencia pero con él no lo hizo?

Y ahora no le importó que fuera su primera cita. Invitó a una chica de su clase al cine, pero su madre sólo le dio el permiso a salir y ya, no le preguntó nada. Ese desinterés le afectaba.

Se sentía tan solo…

Yamcha, quien en esos días era el único adulto que le preguntaba cómo estaba, le había aconsejado salir con alguien de su edad para distraerse y además así tal vez tendría una novia. Claro que no era muy buena idea seguir los consejos de alguien cuya reputación delataba que era un completo mujeriego, pero tal vez sólo por esta ocasión podría tener razón.

—¡Hola, Trunks!—lo saludó Goten que venía por el pasillo. El pelilila sonrió al verlo demasiado animado.

—Hola, Goten…

—Oye, mi mamá me dio permiso de pasar la noche aquí. ¡Jugaremos videojuegos toda la noche! Y… ¿eh? ¿Vas a salir a algún lado?—ladeó su cabeza al verlo tan bien vestido, portaba unos pantalones negros semiajustados y una camisa blanca de botones.

—Tengo una cita—dio un hondo suspiro y cerró los ojos, a simple vista no se veía muy convencido.

—¿Y qué se hace en una cita?—caminó con él hacia la salida.

—Salir al cine, ir a comer a algún lado, cosas de esas—el menor sonrió y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Ay, Trunks. ¡Eso es lo que tú y yo hacemos siempre!—dijo burlón. Al mayor se le sonrosaron levemente las mejillas. Al parecer Goten era muy pequeño para entenderlo, o tal vez muy distraído, pero Trunks entendió el otro sentido de su frase: ellos parecían pareja.

—¡No es lo mismo!—soltó aire—. Una cita es diferente…

—Jeje, bueno—colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a reír—. ¿Te molesta si te espero en tu habitación?

—Está bien, volveré en tres o cuatro horas—el menor asintió.

—¡Suerte, Trunks!

El pelilila emprendió vuelo y fue rumbo al lugar donde había acordado tener una cita con aquella chica. No era secreto que Trunks era muy codiciado entre las niñas por ser alguien guapo y además muy inteligente, por lo que la invitación fue aceptada casi al instante. Pero lo cierto era que se le dificultó escoger a la persona con quién ir. No había alguna chica que le interesara, así que escogió a la que todos decían que era la más linda aunque no le pareciera así.

Aterrizó en un callejón y salió caminando. La vio a lo lejos, vestía un lindo vestido blanco y botas cafés. Se veía muy bonita, incluso algunos otros adolescentes que pasaban por ahí volteaban a verla. Momento, ¿cuál era su nombre? El pelilila sudó frío mientras caminaba hacia ella, ¿en serio había olvidado el nombre de la chica con la que estaba saliendo? Si ella lo notaba iba a ser un verdadero problema.

—¡Hola!—saludó sin llamarla de algún modo en especial por miedo a equivocarse.

—¡Hola, Trunks!—devolvió el saludo abrazando al chico.

—¿Te parece si vamos al cine?

***

¿Por qué se sentía tan aburrido? Había hecho lo mismo que hacía siempre con Goten: ir al cine, ir a comer e incluso se había tomado la molestia de haberla llevado a una feria. No había nada de diferente, lo único que cambiaba era la persona con quien compartía su tiempo.

Bueno, era obvio que prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Pero eso debía cambiar, ¿no? Algún día deberán ambos conseguir pareja y cuando ese momento llegue deberán distanciarse. Entonces, ¿por qué se aferraba en pensar que no quería perder a su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso era porque con él podía divertirse más? Claro que es lógico que su amigo era mucho más divertido que todas las personas que conocía, ¿pero tanto para querer negarse a conocer a alguna chica? Empezaba a creer que sí.

—Me divertí mucho, Trunks—dijo ella. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa de la castaña.

—Yo igual—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Bueno, gracias por todo—le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró, dejando al pelilila solo.

Trunks caminó hacia su hogar. El cielo nublado amenazaba con iniciar una lluvia, pero no le importó. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar que el viento frío no le molestaba, ni la ligera llovizna que empezó, ni que luego de varios minutos ya se encontraba completamente empapado. Llegó a su hogar y entró tranquilamente. Su madre y abuelos estaban en la sala, así que se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

—Mamá, ya llegué—avisó.

—Sí, cariño. ¿Te divertiste?

—Sí, estaré en mi habitación…

Y sin recibir respuesta se alejó de ahí. Su madre ni siquiera había volteado a verlo por estar viendo a su hermanita, a quien arrullaba en brazos. Tal vez si lo hubiera regañado por haber llegado completamente empapado sentiría que su mamá todavía se preocupaba por él.

***

Goten estaba en la habitación de su amigo. Se encontraba de cabeza viendo hacia la puerta, algo aburrido por estar esperando tanto. Su espalda chocaba con el suelo y sus piernas se acoplaban en la base de la cama, como si estuviera sentado sobre la base. La puerta se abrió y su sonrisa se amplió a ver a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo se borró lentamente al notar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y se acercó.

—Trunks, ¿qué tienes?—preguntó. El mayor se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por el llanto.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Te dije que esperaría aquí para pasar la noche juntos—acarició su espalda—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada—se cambió de ropa velozmente frente al menor y se sentó en el suelo, después cubrió su rostro con sus manos. El pelinegro suspiró, de nuevo su amigo estaba tratando de guardarse todo su malestar. Se sentó a su lado y siguió acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Te fue mal en tu cita?—él negó—. ¿Te dijo algo feo esa niña?—volvió a negar—. ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

—Estoy solo…—el menor no comprendió—. Mi familia no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo desde que Bra apareció, ya no les importo.

—No digas eso…—le mostró una sonrisa—. Tus papás te quieren…

—¡No hacen otra cosa que pasar tiempo con ella y no conmigo!

—Ella es un bebé, no puede hacer cosas por sí misma…—explicó. El pelilila seguía sollozando al escuchar eso.

—Me molesta que hasta papá sea bueno con ella, porque conmigo nunca lo fue—el pelinegro revolvió su cabellera.

—El señor Vegeta era muy malo antes, pero después cambió. Gohan me dijo que desde que tú eras bebé se preocupaba por ti pero no lo demostraba porque no sabía cómo—el mayor se veía un poco más relajado.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tú no tienes este problema—ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas. Goten soltó un suspiro.

—Tú sabes que a mi papá lo conocí cuando tenía siete años—el pelilila tragó saliva al escuchar eso, había olvidado por completo que Goten había crecido sin padre porque el señor Goku estaba muerto—. Me gustaba mucho estar con Gohan incluso después de que mi papá pudiera volver a estar con nosotros. También me sentí como tú cuando él decidió casarse, y más porque tiempo después tuvieron a su bebé. Ya no jugaban conmigo como antes y eso me hacía sentir mal, porque mamá y hasta el señor Piccolo estaban más tiempo con ellos.

—¿Y qué hiciste?—volteó a verlo—. ¿Acaso no te sentías solo?

—¿Por qué me sentiría solo si te tengo a ti?

Las mejillas del pelilila se enrojecieron al escuchar esas palabras. Goten alejaba la soledad porque siempre podría contar con él. Ambos, como mejores amigos, siempre estarían allí para el otro sin importar nada.

—Trunks, mientes al decir que estás solo porque yo jamás te dejaré.

Aquella sonrisa del pelinegro era muy tranquilizadora. Incluso podía apreciar que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado al decir esas palabras.

Ambos jóvenes habían mostrado gran apego desde que eran sólo unos bebés, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. A veces peleaban pero siempre volvían con el contrario porque su amistad era más importante que cualquier boba pelea.

Trunks se permitió sonreír un poco. ¿Por qué era que con Goten se sentía mejor que con cualquier otra persona? Ese día quiso salir con alguien y no podía pensar en nada más que en lo mejor que sería estar con él. ¿Por qué esos ojos negros podía admirarlos hasta cuando están mirándolo mal, pero los ojos de cualquier otra persona más le parecían extremadamente comunes?

Miró sus labios, ¿por qué le atraían tanto? Nunca antes se había puesto a inspeccionar el rostro de su mejor amigo, le parecía demasiado especial. Y las palaras que le dirigía su amigo llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, porque incluso un simple saludo era capaz de alegrarle el día entero.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Goten iban más allá de la amistad. Por eso su mente se aferraba en no aceptar a alguien más, su corazón ya estaba ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo había notado.

—Me gustas…

Se dio cuenta de sus palabras, había dicho aquello que debía permanecer en secreto. Había revelado algo que hace segundos había descubierto. Llevado por el impulso y sin esperar algún comentario por parte del menor se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Cerró sus ojos para profundizar el contacto que aceleraba su pulso. Se separó lentamente y miró que el pelinegro tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Perdón…—se disculpó por sus acciones.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—sus mejillas rojas y su sonrisa levemente burlona, aquel brillo en su mirada y la forma en que lo veía eran clásicas en él, no había molestia sino el cariño con el que siempre lo había visto.

—¿No te… molestó?

—Jeje—empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, bajó la mirada y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por aquel flequillo—. También me gustas, Trunks…

El mayor sonrió. Estaba feliz y a la vez en paz. Porque ese día pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, que su familia no estaba ignorándolo como creía. Y además porque el amor ya lo tenía siempre a su lado y no se había dado cuenta, Goten era como su ángel guardián que había ahuyentado la soledad de su ser.

Volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó, esta vez siendo correspondido en sus movimientos algo torpes. Ambos adolescentes se besaban con gran cariño, sintiéndose dichosos por poder compartir su pasión con la persona indicada. Porque por más que lo intentaran jamás encontrarían a alguien más que les causara las mismas emociones.

Tal vez por las hormonas o por la edad, el pelilila se fue dejando llevar, paseando sus manos por la espalda del menor. Llevado por el instinto delineó con su lengua la comisura de los labios del menor quien, sorprendido, abrió la boca permitiéndole el paso. Le siguió la corriente moviendo su lengua contra la suya, disfrutando del toque que poco a poco elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, por lo que ambos se separaron completamente exaltados. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba la abuela del pelilila.

—Niños, vengan a cenar—dijo para después salir cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

—Jeje, creo que no se dio cuenta, Trunks—el mayor soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Creo que es bueno que sea distraída… Ven, Goten, vamos a cenar…—se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla la voz del menor lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Trunks, ¿ahora qué somos?

¿Cómo responder eso? ¿Amigos? Bueno, habían cruzado la línea de la amistad, incluso esa palabra quedaba de sobra porque ambos tenían algo más fuerte.

—Goten, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—el pelinegro asintió rápidamente con un brillo en los ojos y el rubor del reciente encuentro todavía en sus mejillas—. Después les diremos a nuestros padres, por ahora actuemos como siempre.

—¡Sí!—se puso de pie—. ¿Aún podemos ser mejores amigos?

—No seas tonto, Goten, ¡claro que sí!—ensanchó su sonrisa—. Nada podrá borrar nuestra amistad.

—¡Genial!—se colocó los zapatos.

—Eh… Goten…—el aludido levantó la mirada para verlo, dejando de atar los cordones de sus tenis—. ¿Aceptas tener una cita conmigo mañana?

—¡Sí! ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

—¿Acaso tú sólo piensas en comida? Haremos algo más divertido… Pero por ahora vamos a cenar…

***

—Nunca antes había patinado, Trunks… ¡Es tan divertido!—dijo el menor Son.

Ambos adolescentes habían actuado como siempre, su amistad seguía intacta ante los ojos de los demás. Pero esa noche, a diferencia de siempre que dormían juntos, se permitieron dormir abrazados, compartiendo su calor y sintiéndose completos por la compañía del otro.

—No vayas tan rápido, Goten—dijo bebiendo un poco de agua. Le gustaba mucho verlo así de emocionado, era uno de los privilegios que tenía siempre que lo llevaba a un lugar nuevo.

Por eso había decidido que su cita fuera patinar en un lugar solitario pero pavimentado, y para ocultar su identidad a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí ambos se encontraban transformados en súper saiyajin, siendo irreconocibles para cualquier humano. Era algo simple, pero que sabía que le gustaría demasiado. En esos momentos Goten estaba dando varias vueltas por el lugar

—Anda, patina conmigo—dijo acercándose por detrás y tomando su mano. El pelilila sonrió, dejó su botella con agua a un lado y avanzó despacio sin soltarlo, entrelazando sus dedos.

Porque el cariño que tenían había vivido disfrazado de una amistad por tanto tiempo, hasta que por fin salió a la luz y le hizo ver a ambos saiyajines que eran el uno para el otro, y nadie podría romper el lazo que tenían.

—Te quiero, Trunks—dijo el menor deteniéndose.

—Yo también te quiero, Goten…

Uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso ambos sellaron sus palabras, terminando de demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones.

Porque su amor iba más allá de la amistad, y estaban dispuestos a luchar por él.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
